Alive
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Jacob Black has just broken his imprint for Bella. But when an accident occurs to the other brunette beauty in his life, his devotion starts to sway. Seasons pass and Jacob watches as the girl he left falls in love with someone new. Will he be able to cope as the strings of the imprint start to reattach?
1. Jump

Her heart silently cracks as he tells her that he loved another. She held in her tears as she watched him turn his back to her, leaning down to kiss the other brunette. The brunette that had once broken his heart and still reclaimed it. She gently smiled at the couple though her body had grown cold and heart ached. Politely excusing herself, Eleanor made her way to her bike, not caring that she would be missing class. The crisp winter air sent chills down her body, but she could care less. Tears escaped her eyes and she blindly wiped them as she made her way to her house. The streets were lonely and she was grateful for that. Sobs already racking her body as she climbed up her front stairs. Opening her door she is met with an empty home.

Her mother had not been home, leaving Eleanor to her thoughts.

* * *

His smile dropped from her face as he gauged her reaction. He thought she would be happy that he had finally admitted his feelings to Bella, breaking the imprint for true love. He watched as she put a smile on her face and excused herself. His eyes followed her figure as she started walking. Turning back he finally realizes that she was leaving.

The rest of the day had gone by slowly, Jacob's thoughts were on Eleanor even though Bella was the girl clinging to his arm. By the time he got home Jacob had a headache and his mind had yet again drifted to the image of Eleanor's smile as he told her about Bella.

* * *

The sun had reemerged and Eleanor found herself in a dreary mood. But deciding that she shouldn't let a boy bring her down, she was determined to live her life- without him.

She walked in to school with a purpose. She did not need a male in her life, she was not dependent on anyone and she wanted to prove to everyone that Eleanor Moreau was a fighter.

* * *

As he entered his first period Jacob was swarmed with questions about his new romance from his friends. Overwhelmed, he answered with short and simple statements. From the corner of his eye he watched as Eleanor walked into the room. The air shifted and he found that there was something different about her, something that made a chill go down his spine. The chatter died down as she brushed passed his pack mates, opting to sit near the back of the room. He waited to see if she would greet him, but was left disappointed when she flicked her gaze out the window, where it stayed for the rest of the class.

* * *

As she stepped out of school she felt the gentle rain patter down her form. The day had gone horribly wrong. Eleanor had thought that her feelings for Jacob would miraculously disappear, but alas fate didn't want that to happen. Fate. Fate was what brought her into this mess. A goddamn imprint that forced Jacob Black into her life. And for the first time in the two years she had known about this supernatural mojo, Eleanor found herself cursing toward the gods. Tears started to form but she found her willpower to hold them in. If he was happy, she was happy. But she wasn't. How can she just sit and watch the guy she loved, wrap himself in another woman's arms? How could she watch him love someone else? Eleanor pulled out of the parking lot and made her way toward the beach. The water had become her safe haven. Eleanor found herself stripped to her undergarments and poised at the edge of the cliff. The winter wind making her shiver. She looked back and with one last inhale from her lungs, Eleanor jumped.

* * *

Jacob looked for Eleanor at lunch, but he could not spot her. As Jacob walks hand in had with Bella he sees her across the lot. He watches as Eleanor rubs her eyes and leaves without a glance behind her. His mood instantly dropped and he hadn't the slightest clue of why he felt like this. She accepted that he wanted to break the imprint and accepted that he was in love with Bella, but why does it feel like his world is coming to an end. And where in the hell could she be going?

It was around six when Jacob opened the door to a distraught looking Leah Clearwater. Confused at her appearance and mood, Jacob let her in without question. Before he could ask anything, Leah fell to the ground in sobs. Her body contorted in a violent way as she thrashed on his living room floor. Her words were incoherent. Not knowing how to soothe her, Jacob let her be. It wasn't until Seth came into the house when things started to calm down a little. Looking to Seth for some answers he was met with the young boys tear streaked face. His eyes swollen and lips quivering. It was then that Jacob knew that the news he was about to receive was not going to be good. Soon his head was in turmoil, he hadn't a clue of what could be wrong.

"What is it!? Did something happen to dad? Is the pack hurt!?" He shot off questions as he so desperately wanted to know what had happened. Seth simply shook his head.

"Is there a leech coming after Bella?" he again questions.

"This has nothing to do with that bloody leech-lover" Leah growled out. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Jacob," Seth's hoarse voice started "There's been an accident" he finishes. Jacob looks at Leah for some type of clue, but was left with a glare.

"What kind of accident?" he questions, confused as to why the violent she-wolf was here and why her kid brother was breaking down yet again.

"…It's Eleanor, Jake. Something's happened to Eleanor" the look of Leah's face had said it all. Something was wrong with his imprint. Something or someone had hurt his imprint.

"What happened?" he asked in a grave voice.


	2. Smooth

"She jumped." That's all that was said to Jacob. His mind whirled with the possibilities that the statement led to.

"What do you mean she jumped?"

"I was just getting off of patrol when I caught her scent," Leah began. "Obviously knowing about your breaking of the imprint I walked down to First Beach to see her. It was then that I saw a body floating in the water" Leah stopped speaking as she worriedly glanced at Jacob's form. His head shot up and motioned for her to continue. "Her body was pale, temperature cold, eyes lifeless" Leah's voice cracking as she relived the moment. Tears had started forming in her eyes "I didn't know what to do Jake!" The tears falling down her cheek, "So I brought her to the only person I knew that could help her" Her voice cracking. It was in that moment that Jacob felt his rage build within him.

"Carlisle" Jacob spat his name with venom.

"I didn't know where else to go! What was I suppose to do, leave her body there to rot!?" Leah screamed. The last comment earning a growl from the boy in front of her.

"You could have taken her here! You could have taken her to Emily's! Goddamn it Leah, anywhere but those bloody leeches!" he shouted back.

"He was the only one that could have helped her! I did what I thought was best! And if you should stand here and disapprove of my actions, than perhaps you shouldn't be allowed to see her!" Not afraid to step up to the boy. By now, Leah was standing toe to toe with Jacob. Both of their forms shaking with anger.

"You will not keep me away from my imprint!" he roared. About to attack, Jacob felt a hand yank him from behind. there he saw a distraught but angry Seth Clearwater.

"You will not hurt another person I care about" the fifteen year old spoke with calmness. Seth's eyes narrowed as Jacob shot another growl at his sister.

* * *

It was dark. That was the only thing she was confused by. Why was it dark? It had only been three o clock when she had went swimming, so why the hell can't she see anything. Wanting to get up, Eleanor was shocked that her arms were not moving. At that moment she heard a shuffle to her right, shifting her head in that direction she tried to open her eyes, but was disappointed when her lids would not open. "Carlisle, she's awakening" a smooth voice said.

"How is she?" the person who she assumed was Carlisle asked.

"Well, but she is confused as to why she cannot move or see" the smooth voice had come back again.

"Edward, what is she thinking?"

"That I have a smooth voice" Edward had said humorously. Eleanor knew that if she was capable of blushing, her cheeks would be set aflame.

Edward watched as the girl tried battled with her body. "It's no use, you just have to wait until your body is ready to wake" he softened his voice to not scare her. Eleanor instantly stopped, trusting the voice beside her. 'What happened?' she thought to herself. "Eleanor," he began, "You nearly died today" he finished. Her heart beat began to accelerate at his words."Eleanor, my name is Edward Cullen." She froze at the name. 'Edward Cullen? As in Bella's Edward? As in vampire mind reader Edward?' She was met with a chuckle, confirming her thoughts. She had wanted to ask more questions but she felt herself drift off.

She awoke sometime later to yelling. Opening her eyes Eleanor found herself in a cream colored room. Looking down at herself she saw an IV in her arm and heard the heart monitor beeping. But what really caught her attention was the loud yelling that was coming from outside her door.

"Let me see her!" the voice of Jacob demanded.

"Jacob, Eleanor needs her rest, please lower your voice" Edward said.

"I will yell if I want to. I will see my imprint when I want to and I do not need a leech to tell me what to do!" Jacob's voice getting louder by each word. And within seconds the door to the room was ripped off its hinges by her ex.

* * *

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Eleanor laying in the bed. Her hair was dull and face pale. He watched as her eyes narrowed on his.

"Jacob Black, what do you want?" her voice was hoarse. Quickly striding over to her bedside Jacob spoke to her.

"I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now" her words were cold and he wondered why she wasn't being her usual self.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I'm not acting like anything. Look, I understand the imprints pull has brought you here, but Jacob, you have no use here" her words hit him like a ton of bricks. And for a mere second he felt his heart sink, but he was Jacob bloody Black, no one spoke to him like that, not even Eleanor.

"Watch your tone Eleanor, don't think I'm not above hurting a woman" he watched as her expression turned to horrified.

"Jacob that's enough" a voice behind him said. turning around he growled as Edward Cullen strode into the room. Brushing past Jacob, Edward made his way to Eleanor's side checking for anything out of the ordinary. He watched as Edward gently touched her hand. "Eleanor, you shouldn't get stressed, it's not good for your condition" the concern obvious.

"Why don't you take a few steps back, Edward" Jacob snarled.

"Stop it!" Eleanor hissed at him. She had begun to tire of Jacob's possessiveness. He had dumped her, he had no right to speak as if they were still together. Jacob was raging at the comment.

"Oh so you rather spend time with a goddamn leech?" Not waiting for a response Jacob continued "Whatever, die for all I care" he added callously. With that Jacob walked out of the house slamming the door behind him, smelling the tears as he stomped down the drive way.


	3. Nora & Eddie

It was on Thursday that he felt it. Felt the distinct pull of the imprint, aching to catch a glimpse of the one person he refused to see. Eleanor had not come to school for a couple of days, Leah saying that Carlisle wanted her to rest and stay stress free. But Jacob, for the most part, did not care. He did not care that Eleanor was hurt or that she was a human in a building with blood-thirsty vampires. No, after Jacob left Eleanor, he promised himself that he wouldn't be pulled back in. "Jake?" Bella questioned as she noticed her boyfriends' angry expression.

"I'm fine Bells, just thinking." His reply was sharp, not wanting to upset him any further Bella merely nodded her head. Jacob grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. The couple then made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Eleanor sat on the Cullen's kitchen counter, her waffles smeared in peanut butter, talking to Rosalie. Ah yes, the temperamental vampire had seemed to shine to Eleanor. "Is that any good?" the blonde asked. Eleanor stared down at her breakfast with a smile.

"It's the best, my mother use to make this for me when I was in elementary" she replied. Rosalie glanced at the brunette to her left; Eleanor Moreau had grown on her.

"When I was in primary school, my mother use to make my bread and jam" Rosalie mussed. The pair was interrupted when Edward strode into the kitchen. His face set in an irritated scowl.

"Eleanor! I told you not to get out of bed!" he spoke sternly.

"I was hungry! And I didn't know where you were, that's when I came across Rosalie" the brunette said, reliving the meeting with the angelic blonde.

_Eleanor was hungry, her stomach growled for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She knew Edward had left, so she really had no way to get to the kitchen. Listening to hear if anyone was home, Eleanor was rewarded with silence. Easing her way out of bed, Eleanor softly padded through the house in search of the kitchen. It was when she heard the soft creek of a door that she screamed. Swiftly turning around Eleanor stood gawking ta the person entering the house. The woman was radiant, her blonde hair sweeping behind her. "Jesus, you're beautiful" Eleanor let out without thinking. She watched as the blonde lady smirked._

_"And who might you be?" Blondie questioned, waiting for an answer._

_"Eleanor Moreau, patient of Carlisle Cullen" she responded still in awe. _

_"Pleased to meet you Eleanor, I'm Rosalie Hale," the beauty said._

_Rosalie stood there taking in the girl in front of her. She was pretty no doubt, chocolate locks with matching eyes. "Is there a reason why you are out of bed, when I know that Carlisle advised you to stay in bed?"_

_"I got hungry and I didn't know where Edward was." Rosalie laughed, beckoning Eleanor to follow her. Within seconds Eleanor was met with a gorgeous kitchen. "What do you want?" Rosalie asked as she opened the refrigerator._

_"Waffles" Eleanor watched amazed as Rosalie started cooking. By the end the pair found themselves laughing as they traded stories over breakfast._

Eleanor and Rosalie laughed at the thought of their meeting, but were cut off by Edwards' glare.

"You two are insufferable" he finished as he walked away.

"What's up with him?" Eleanor questioned.

"Probably thinking of that god awful Bella Swan." At that moment, something dawned on Eleanor. Edward was going through the same thing she was, both had been left by the love of their lives, hurting. A surge of empathy ran through her for the bronze haired boy.

* * *

Jacob was on patrol when he smelt it. The sweet scent that burned his nose, but the scent was also mixed with something familiar. Recognizing the new scent, Jacob followed the trail. Making his way through the thick forest, Jacob found himself near a lake. His ear perked as he heard the soft footsteps of Eleanor.

"Edward?" she called out. In a flash Jacob observed as the vampire stepped out of the dense trees.

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Do you miss her?" she quietly asked, as though she were a small child.

"All the time" Edward responded, his heart sinking at the thought of Bella. "Do you miss him?" Jacob listened intently for her answer.

"I miss the guy I fell in love with" she sighed. "The Jacob I saw the other day was not the person I spent two years with. That man I saw the other day was cold and callous." Jacob felt his heart sink at her words. "I mean he breaks up with me and not three days later he's dating someone else! Yet he has the gall to stomp his way to your house and act in a possessive manner!" Eleanor all but yelled.

"Nora," Edward spoke her nickname "Calm down." He finished as he brought her in a hug. "Everything happens for a reason," he whispered. Jacob wanted to phase back desperately, but knew he shouldn't. He watched with narrowed eyes as the two sat near the edge, talking about his relationship with Bella.

"Bella was my love," Edward started "I never thought she would give up on us that easily. But if Bella and Jacob were selfish enough to break two hearts, they deserve each other" he spat. His rage for the shape shifter rose.

"Two broken hearted fools." Eleanor mussed.

"That we are." Edward spoke, wrapping his arm around his friends' shoulder.

Jacob felt torn. He loved Bella with all his heart, but was it worth breaking the hearts of two other people? Was his act made out of love labeled selfish by others too? The questions whirled in his mind? Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Jacob listened in.

The two talked for hours, leaving only when the sun was set. As they walked back into the forest, the pair hadn't noticed the russet wolf perched behind the foliage.


End file.
